Divergent High
by TheDauntlessProdigy46
Summary: So this is another Divergent High School fanfiction but I plan to make it unique. Tris has an older brother in the miltary and she hasnt seem himin a while. She starts hoghschool with fears and doubts about herself until she meets a few friends that lift her up. Warning slight sexual themes/scenes and cursing. Enjoy. BTW story is better than the summary.
1. New School, Old Hopes

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so don't hate. Hope U enjoy-

DauntlessBravery12

Tris P.O.V

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep-"

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and roll over to go back to sleep when my bedroom door bursts open. My other alarm clock walks in. My older brother Caleb.

"Beatrice, GET UP!" Caleb screams

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Stop acting like a child Beatrice. It's our first day of school here. We can't be late." As he says this he gets an excited glint in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you…MY NAME IS TRIS!" I scream as I throw my throw pillows at him so he'll leave.

Of course Caleb is excited for school; he has ALWAYS been a nerd while I was more athletic. I finally decide to get out of bed and take a shower. Afterwards I get dressed in some tight black skinny jeans and loose black crop top with a tight black tank top underneath. I go back into the bathroom and put on a small amount of makeup. I grab my black DC's, my black backpack and head downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I see everyone is gone and I am alone. I walk to the fridge to get a bottle of water and see a note on the fridge. It's from my mom and it says:

Beatrice,

Your father had to go on a government trip unexpectedly and I had to leave for an emergency surgery in Afghanistan and won't be back for a couple days. Listen to Caleb and be good. I'll see you in about a week. Have a great first day,

Love Mom

Of course mom AND dad are gone. They always are. We barely ever see them with dad working in the government and mom being a traveling doctor. But, when they are here it's awesome. We always go out and are a family together. We go to movies, go out to dinner and we are normal for a few days. I grab my water, a granola bar and head out. I get into my blue Ferrari and drive to school.

A/N: I know this wasn't exciting or anything but the first few chapters are just to get into the feel of the story. I know it's just like every other Divergent High School story but I am going to try to make mine unique. Ideas are accepted. Also, I kind of know where I am going with this story so I will add some characters.


	2. New People

**A/N: I got my first review asking about Tris's older brother in the military. To clear things up: her older brother in the military is NOT Caleb, he will be introduced later in the story. I DO NOT own Divergent. Enjoy-**

**DauntlessBravery12**

**Tris P.O.V**

When I get to school it is still a little early, so I just lean against the hood of my Ferrari and listen to music on my GalaxyS4. While I was listening to music I hear a loud screech. I turn around to find where the sound came from and see a group of boys and girls standing with a tall, dark-skinned girl standing at the front of the group. "Is that YOUR car?" She basically screams this.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"WHY?!" she screams, "It's amazing!"

"Thanks!"

As I say thanks that's when I saw him. His eyes were amazing. They were blue but no typical blue. They were a strange mix of light blue and dark blue with a little shading in the outer corners. I find myself staring at him until the tall dark-skinned girl starts to introduce everyone.

"I'm Christina, and this is Will, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren. "

"Cool" I say. "I'm Tris."

"Cool. You wanna hang with us.

I was kinda wary at first because the last time I made friends with a group like this I told them my secrets and they backed stabbed me. They spread rumors and I got bullied so bad that I had to move. That's why our family had to move. But, these people seem different and I really hope they are because I really want to get to know the blue-eyed boy-or Four as his friends call him.

"Ok. Sure. What class do you have first?" I ask.

"We all have AP Math, what about you?" Christina says.

I look at my schedule and see that I have math too. Wait, how are we all in the same math class but Zeke, Four, Lauren, and Shauna are in the 12th grade? Then I look at my schedule again and see that it's AP Math.

"Me too. I have AP Math. Let's go."

Together, we all walk towards math. Then they start to ask me questions about myself.

"Why did you move?" Christina asks me. _Oh Boy._

"I'd rather not talk about why I moved. It's kind of a touchy subject." I say.

"It's ok. How about you tell us how you got that sweet ride of yours." The boy-Uriah I think- asks me. That's a question I can answer.

"Well my father works in the government and my mom is a traveling doctor so between the two of them they make a pretty large income. So, at the end of the last school year when I had passed with all A's, won two medals for soccer, and got a scholarship for soccer they bought my Ferrari for me."

"Oh, sweet. You like soccer?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah. It's basically my life."I say.

I continue to walk hoping that they will stop asking questions about my past. It's not something I like to talk about. Lots of bullying, self harm and worse things. We walk until we reach the AP (12th grade) Math room.

We take our seats but then the most unexpected thing happens. Four takes the seat next to me. Out of all the seats in the room he sits next to me! I looked over to him and see those beautiful blue eyes quickly flit away. Oh well…WAIT if his eyes flitted away..could he have been looking at me? No, stop thinking like that he couldn't have been looking at me. There is nothing to look at. I'm short, pale and have the body figure of a 12 year old.

I really need to stop thinking about myself that way and start to love my body, even though there isn't much to love. I start to listen again and hear that we will be going around and sharing about ourselves to get to know each other. Oh no, what am I going to say? I sit there and think about it until I hear my name and then I know what I am going to say.

"My name is Beatrice Prior but I prefer to be called Tris and I love to play soccer, more than anything else."

I get a chorus of "cool" and "me too." I sit back down and blush for some reason I don't know. Next Tobias goes and he says the most unexpected thing…

**Hello again. You guys liked my little cliffhanger right there I know you did. I might not be able to update in the week because I don't get home until 5 or 6 and I always get a TON of HW. So, yeah. Bye, hope you enjoyed.-**

**DauntlessBravery12**


	3. Maybe Crush?

**Hey guys I know I know…. I haven't updated in a while but my school is crazy with HW and performances. I get like 4 assignments everyday plus I don't get home from school till about 6. Also, I have TWO songs to practice for and I have to write a song also so I never get time to write. I actually just got home because I don't have afterschool on Fridays. One more thing I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Kk ENJOY!-**

**DauntlessBravery12**

_Next Four goes and says the most unexpected thing…._

**Four P.O.V**

I stand up feeling brave; I look over at Tris one more time before I say this.

"My name is Four and I never believed in love at first sight until I saw Tris Prior."

I look over at Tris and see that she was blushing madly. Also, I hear frustrated grunts come from the back of the room. I turn and see the Fakes. Also known as Jessica, Crystal, and Nikki. They are the "popular" girls who are mean to everybody, get the boys that are horrible and they all want to date me but I hate them more than anything else.

At that moment the bells rings and Tris bolts right out of the classroom like a track star. _I wonder if she is. No, she said she loves soccer. Still…._

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Tris standing right there. I instantly got nervous. "Hey Tris"

She doesn't reply just wraps her arms around my middle and says: "That is the nicest thing anyone has EVER said to me. In other words thank you, even though I don't deserve it." Wait…..WHAT?

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" I ask her, after pulling her face so she has to look at me.

"Four, look at me. I'm short, pale, flat chested, with nothing to show. What could I possibly deserve from someone like you?"

I look into her deep blue-gray eyes before I answer her. "You deserve a lot more than me. You deserve the world. It's not all about looks. You are smart, beautiful, brave, funny, and athletic. Now we have to go to class but after school meet me outside. Ok?"

She looks down then looks up into my eyes. "Ok, see ya then." After that she walks away and meets up with Christina. I walk off and meet Zeke and we go to biology.

**Tris P.O.V**

After talking to Four, I walk over to Christina and we talk while we walk to English Language Arts.

"So I saw you talking to Four. What was that hug all about?" Christina asks me. _Oh dear God!_ I barely know her but I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends.

"Nothing much, I was just thanking him for what he said in Math." I reply

"Oh yeah that was really sweet of him. That must mean he likes you. Or looooooves you." She says dragging out the word love.

"Yeah, whatever you say Christina."

At that moment we reached the ELA room and we took our seats. The teacher starts to drone on about how we are going to have a "great" year. Yeah right. Now we have to go around saying our same and stuff like that. When it's my turn to go I just say: "My name is Tris Prior and I am 18 years old, I love soccer and my favorite color is blue." Nothing special then it goes on to the next person. It seems that lunch couldn't come fast enough. When the lunch bell rang I packed up my stuff, grabbed Christina and we bolted down the hall to lunch. At lunch I walk on line with Christina and get my food. I decided on a slice of pizza and a slice of chocolate cake and a . I also so get an apple so that my food is somewhat healthy. Chris and I walk to a table where I see the rest of the group sitting. I sit in between Four and Uriah with Christina across from me with Will on her right and Shauna on her left.

"So Tris, how are you liking your first day?" Zeke asks me.

"It was ok. Most of my classes were boring, though." I reply. "Please tell one of you have the same classes as me after lunch. I have music and art." I add.

"I do too." Christina and Four say at the same time.

"Yes!" I say. After I say that I dig in to my food.

**~Page Break~**

After lunch in music we just introduced ourselves and played a little bit of our favorite instruments for the whole period. Then we had art and it was awesome. We just got to sketch and talk for the whole period. While I was sketching the art teacher, walked over and looked at my sketch. It was a simple circle with flames on the inside. I feel like it represents how my group, the Dauntless** (A/N: I know I forgot to out in the Factions, so let's pretend that they were there the whole time. OK? Ok.).** Free but contained at the same time. Kind of like flames in a ball. When she came over she took my drawing and showed it to the whole class. Everyone looked at the drawing then looked at me then back at the drawing. I was so red I should have been in the Amity. I got cheers then I took my drawing and left. Four had left earlier, saying that he had to do something important. So, when the bell rang I remembered that Four had said to meet him in outside the school in the front yard. I bolted out side and I couldn't believe what I saw…

**A/N: Hey guys, soooooooo sorry about not updating I just have been really busy with school, testing, after-school, music and soo much more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my second cliffhanger there, I know you love those. So, I have an entire week off of school next week so multiple updates. Later my little Dauntless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating in months. I have been REALLY busy, with after-school, keeping my grades up, family and stuff. Anyway, I got my own laptop now so I can update a lot more now. I will continue the story so its ok. Schools about to end but I'm doing a lot of traveling but I will try to update as much as possible. Enjoy!**

_I bolted outside and couldn't believe what I saw…._

Four stood there under a huge oak tree outside the school with a large box in front of him. On the box there was a tag that said: For Tris 3. The entire box was blue and black. He motioned for me to come over so I walked over to him.

"Open the box" He said. I decided to play around with him and be coy.

"Why should I open the box. I just met you. It could be something dangerous." I had to suppress my grin.

He smiled. " Now why would I wanna harm such a pretty girl like you." That caught me off guard and I felt the blush creeping up my neck. So, to cover it up I quickly opened the box. Inside was a very large jar, filled with slips of paper with writing on it. On top of the jar a piece of paper read: Reasons Why You Deserve It. I gave Four a quizzical look.

"Please just open the jar. Please?" He just gives me a pleading look.

So, I opened the jar and pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper it said: You deserve it because you are you and you will always be you.

I again look at Four with yet another quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What I mean" he says. "Is that earlier you said that you didn't deserve what I said about you. All the paper in this jar are reasons why you deserve it and so much more."

"Oh Ok. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Again you deserve it."

After he helped me carry the giant jar to my car we went back to the front of the school to meet the rest of the gang. Instead of walking we drove over to his car then to the front. When we reach the group we just start talking about random crap then I get an idea.

"Who wants to come to my house and hangout? My parents are not home and my brother is going out and not coming back till tomorrow." I say.

Everyone agrees in some kind of way so we all hop into our cars and they follow me to my house. When everyone parks and gets out of their cars their jaws drop. They take in the large stone and wood cabin like home (Link to image in my bio).

"Hello? Earth to friends. Come inside." They all nod their heads and follow me to the door. I reach into my bag to get my keys and open the door. I walk in with everyone following me and I put my bag down.

When I look up I can't believe who I see standing in front of me…

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! Who do you think it is? Good guy or Bad Guy? 10 more reviews and I'll update. I already have the next chapter almost done. BTW who saw TFIOS? And who cried their eyes out? It was amazing and sad at the same time. I'm trying to think of a name to call you guys. What should it be review and give me your suggestions. And Finally I am really sorry for the crappy surprise at the beginning. I had originally had something in mind but I forgot it over time. Anyway Bye Bye my **_!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Surprise! I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got 10 more reviews but I got bored. So feel lucky. Enjoy!-TheDauntlessProdigy46**

_When I look up I can't believe who I see standing in front of me…._

Standing in front of me is my big and oldest brother Lucas wearing his dress blues (Its like the tux that marines wear. Look it up.) I let out an unhumanly high scream and run and jump into his arms. I stay in his arms for what feels like forever until I remember my friends standing there awkwardly.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my older brother Lucas. He's a sergeant in the Military."

"Hello everyone. I'm Lucas." He says.

"No shit." Said Zeke

"Watch it kid. I could beat you in 2 seconds." Lucas says. "Later guys I'll be upstairs if you need me." After saying this Lucas walks upstairs to his room.

"So, what should we do? Wanna go swimming?" I ask.

"Ok." They all say.

"Which pool indoor or outdoor."

"YOU HAVE 2 POOLS!?"

"Yeah. Indoor pool it is."

I go to Lucas and ask him for swim trunks for the boys then go to my room and get some extra swimsuits for the girls. After we are all changed we head to the room where the huge pool and the big hot tub is. I am just about to jump off the diving board I feel someone walk up next to me and grab my right hand.I to my right and see Four. I look at him and he looks back at me with a questioning look. I take a deep breath, nod and start running along the board pulling him with me. When we jump off I hear him say "I love you, Tris." I think he thinks I didn't hear him. I look at him and he realizes that I did hear him and he starts to blush. Instead of replying I kiss him with enough passion and strength to let him know that I love him too without saying it. After we pull away he sends me a smile that lets me know he got the message. He then asks me the question I've wanted to hear since we met.

"Wanna be my girlfriend, Tris?"

"YES!" I say.

We kiss one more time for a while in the pool until the rest of the group starts to yell catcalls.

We all hang out for a while until late at night. I offer if they want to stay over and they all say yes. So everyone drives home really quickly to get some pjs and clothes for tomorrow and come back. We watched a few movies then we all fall asleep except for me. When I looked at my sleeping friends I feel so content at how moving turned out.

For once I feel happier than I did before that my family moved. I feel something that I haven't felt in a while. I feel ecstatic.

**A/N: How you like? Do you like? You guys need to review or I might stop the story. Also, in the next chapter they will be playing T or D, Bed Wed Dead, and Never Have I Ever. SO REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS. If I don't get enough reviews I may not be able to write the next chapter. Anyway bye! I still need a name to call you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter! Hope youre happy. I am so happy with all the reviews. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters are. So lots of reviews for longer chapters. Enjoy my muffins. ( I decided to call you my muffins and my rebels. Its going to switch each chapter.)**

After a while of being the only one awake I got bored. So I decided we were all gonna play a couple games. I wake everyone up and explain what we are going to do. Then Christina jumps up with a suggestion.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!"

"Ok. Who goes first?" I ask.

"ME!" Says Uriah.

I decide to play around some more.

"Just cause you said that Uri, I'll go first." I say. I look around to find my victim.

" or Dare?" I say.

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" I give him that look as to say "Whats a pansycake?" but decide not ask.

"I dare you to run up to a house saying that you lost your unicorn and when they try to answer punch them in the face and run away." Zeke looks at me like "the fuck?" but goes to do it anyways. Marlene and Uriah go to witness and about 10 minutes later they come back running and laughing like hyenas.

"What happened?" Four asked.

After they explain what happened we all are laughing so hard we're crying. Next it was Zeke's turn.

"Um Christina truth or dare?" Zeke asks

"I'll choose truth. And Uriah if you say it I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. **(A/N: Review if you get the Catching Fire reference and get a shout out.) **

"Who do you like?" Zeke says.

She mumbles something inaudible and just to tease her we all cup our ears and lean towards her. She says it again,

"I said I like Will." She keeps her head down and you can see that she is blushing.

Will whispers something in her ear then she nods with a huge smile on her face. After a few more hours of truth or dare we decide to switch to never have I ever. I get up and get shot glasses, whiskey and water. We have school tomorrow and we do not need to have hangovers.

"Ok. I go first." I say as I sit down.

"Never have I ever gotten arrested." I say.

Zeke and Uriah drink and I give them a weird look. "Truth or dare." They say perfectly synchronized. We all just nod then Christina goes.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." She says.

I take a drink and everyone looks at me for an explanation. I sigh and start to tell them what happened.

"Before I moved here I was at a party and I got drunk. Then we started playing truth or dare and I was doing every dare. I only had on shorts and my bra and I was dared to make out with this girl for 5 minutes. MOVING ON!"

While everyone was talking about that for a few seconds Four whispered in my ear.

"As wrong as it sounds I would have liked to have watched that." I smacked his arm hard then the Zeke went.

"Never have I ever went shopping for more than 3 hours." Christina takes a drink and she doesn't even have to explain because we are pretty sure that happens every weekend.

Everyone keeps going then Lynn is the last person to go before I decide to stop playing.

"Never have I ever had an ex boyfriend." Lynn says. I drink and Four looks at me with shock written all over his face.

"It was before I moved here. It didn't really end well."

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Four are going to sleep now. Goodnight." I pull Four up the stairs to my bed.

He takes a pillow and blanket off of my bed and starts to lie down on the floor. I give hima weird look.

"What?" He says when he sees me staring.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I ask.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I pulled you up here for a reason. And that reason was not for you to sleep on the floor. Now come sleep in the bed with me."

"Are you sure, Tris? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Its fine. Come on."

He climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Tris." I hear Four's deep voice say.

"Goodnight, Four." Is the last thing my sleepy voice says before I fall into a peaceful sleep with Four's arms wrapped around me.

**A/N: So, sorry that I took so long to update I was on an electronics free vacation all month. Shout out to the first 6 people to review. Also, shout out to two people. AmitySwiftie for the names and Divergentfannewbie for some of the dares and never have I ever things. What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter. I will choose one idea and build on it. So I will not be able to write the next chapter until I get ideas. Thanks guys for all the support and remember to review with ideas so I can write. Till next time May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello so I got so much reviews on my last chapter and that's amazing. But I asked for ideas and I only got one so I didn't really have anything to choose from and that was kind of disappointing. The idea was to make Tris a teen mom but I want your thoughts before I write it cause I know its a touchy subject. So, after this chapter I want ideas and if you don't like the teen mom thing then give me ideas. Sorry for the long AN but last thing. The shoutout for ideas, and the reference . Enjoy!**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake to the smell something amazing. I vaguely remember falling asleep next to Four so when I reach out and find nothing but empty sheets I am surprised. The I hear noise downstairs and remember that my friends slept over last night. I go downstairs and see everyone in the living room watching something and Four at the stove. I walk into the kitchen to see Four flipping pancakes and making bacon. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. At first he tenses up then he realizes its me and relaxes.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says. I look at him, laugh and proceed to put bread into the toaster.

"Why do insist that you are not beautiful? You really are."

"Four, no I'm not. And you know it. I am short, skinny, and I have the body of a 12 year old. "

"Tris do you not see that you are amazing. Every boy in school wants you and every girl in school envies you. Take a good look at yourself and then try and tell me you're not beautiful."

"Whatever Four."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what do I call you?"

"Nothing for now." I roll my eyes and give him a quick kiss then start to set the table. We put out all the food including pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, home fries, and hash browns. We also put out drinks like orange juice, apple juice, tea, coffee, and fruit juice. Lastly we put out the toppings for the pancakes like syrup, chocolate sauce, butter, strawberry and caramel sauce, fresh fruit, and whipped cream. Then we called everyone into the dining room. When they walked in the guys eyes lit up. **(A/N: Their school year is going to go by my school year basically so school started on Friday and its Saturday) **The boys literally dive into their seats and dig in. Because we were not in the formal dining room by the time all the girls sat down there was only 1 seat left. Four sat down and I scowled at him. Then he patted his lap and I smiled and sat down. We ate everything that we put out even a napkin compliments of Uriah. Oh Uriah. We clean up and make everyone else wash the dishes. Its only fair since we cooked. I drag Four upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Four, hurry up in the bathroom." I shout. I sigh and sit on my bed in defeat.

He walks out and wraps his arms around me. I lean my head up and kiss him full on the lips.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Well I need to call you something so…"

"How about oh I don't know how about Toby."

"That's funny I used to have a friend when I was younger and I used to call him…...TOBY!"

"OH MY GOD! Toby I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Bea. I'm surprised it took you so long to realize. I realized as soon as I saw you get out if your Lamborghini."

"I love you Toby. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bea. I love you so freakin much."

**A/N: Hello, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it was short, it was just a filler chapter cause I needed to tell/ask you guys something and I didn't want to just put the authors note by itself and throw off the chapters. ANYWAY, remember to tell me if you like the teen mom idea. Also, if you don't like that idea then send me other ideas then I'll choose one to do and probably use the other ideas as the story goes on. IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME IDEAS I CAN'T WRITE. I am kind of having writers block right now so I need ideas people. Also, in this story Tris is not afraid of intimacy. Last thing, REVIEW! Good bye till next time, my rebels.**

**Shoutouts for First 6 reviews:**

**1) Trisaba Daph Ride 464**

**2)Kelley12345**

**3) FanfictionreaderTFIOS**

**4) Guest**

**5) Fangirl5eva**

**6) Ally646**

**Reference:**

**1) Guest 1**

**2) Fangirl5eva**

**3) Ally646**

**4) ReadheadedGodess**

**5) Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe**

**6) Guest 2**

**Last Shoutout:**

**Shoutout to ellie2297 for being the only person that gave me and you .**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Bonjour!Sorry this took so long. I FINALLY got ideas so yeah! And yes I do speak French. Anyway enjoy. I am really sleep deprived and its 12:00 in the morning. Also, thanks to AmitySwiftie and Aubreylovesthegames for the ideas Enjoy!**

**Tris P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since me and Tobias get together and I've never been so happy. So, today is Friday and everyone is sleeping over at my house cause we are going to play paintball and go to the beach tomorrow. I am thinking about what we are going to do tonight and then Uriah snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Tris."

"Sorry what?"

"We were asking if we're still on for tonight and tomorrow. Are we?"

"Yeah, of course. Mom and Dad are gone. Like always and Caleb is at some nerd sleep over as always. So the house is all ours."

"Awesome. We should throw a party on Saturday night. Can we, Tris? Please?"

"Fine. But you have to help cover the furniture and put away the valuables in the safe. Deal?"

"Deal!" They all say in unison. Freaky.

"How is everyone gonna know?"

"Like this." Uriah says.

He stands on the table and screams:

"Party at Tris Prior's house on Saturday night. Everyone is invited except for Peter, Drew, Molly,Lauren and Eric. Starts at 8! Its right down the street from my house!"

I laugh at Uriah's antics. He is one strange kid.

"Later guys."

I poke Tobias's arm then get up and throw away my tray. I walk away knowing that Tobias is right behind me. As expected as soon as I walk out of the cafeteria I feel two strong arms wrap around my small waist.

"Hey there Beautiful. I have an idea." He whispers into my ear.

I turn around in his grasp so I am facing him.

"Ands whats this idea, Mister?" I say.

"I propose that we ditch the rest of school and go to Playland. **(A/N:Sorry I live in NY and I don't know any of the amusement parks in Chicago so yeah). **And then meet up with everyone else later. What do you think?"

I pretend to think about it. " I think that its a good thing my grades are perfect because when we ditch it won't matter." I smile and him and he looks at me with a big toothy grin.

"Alright then that means we have to get out of the building and to the other side of campus in 5 minutes before lunch is over. Ready?" He says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ready." I say with a shit-eating grin. As soon as the words leave my mouth we take off in the hallways running as fast as we can go so we can get to our cars before lunch is over. We sprint to the other side of the building, get out the door and in our cars in 3 minutes. We stop at our cars laughing and out of breath.

"Toby?" I call.

"Yes, love."

"First of all, I don't know how to get to this amusement park. Second of all, really, Love?"

"As for the first part just come with me then we can come back before we meet the gang at your house and pick up your car. As for the second part, I wanted to give you a nickname but I know you wouldn't want a stupid prissy name so yes I will call you Love from now on. Ok?"

"Ok. Now lets go before someone sees us."

We get in the car and start on our way to the amusement park. Toby said that it was going to be a long ride so I decided to turn on the radio. My favorite song Titanium by David Guetta and Sia comes on. I turn it up and start singing along to it.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_[Sia:]_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_[Sia:]_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

This is my favorite song because it got me through all the bullying and teasing that plagued my life. Everytime I listen to it, it reminds me that I am stronger than any words anyone says to me. By the time the song is over Tobias is just staring at me with a look of awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Cause you are an amazing singer. Why don't you sing more often?"

"I don't know. But since you like to hear me sing then I'll only sing for you. No one else."

"Ok. But you really should sing more."

"Whatever."

After a few more songs we finally got to the amusement park. We walk up to the ticket guy and Tobias is about to get regular wristbands but I cut him off and tell the man to give us the VIP bands so that we don't have to stand in line.

"Tris you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. Now lets go."

"So, love. Since it is your first time what do you want to do?"

I look around and see a ride that looks like hollowed out logs going over hills and splashing you in water.**(A/N: Look up Log Flume playland.)** I also see a larger version of the same thing **(Playland Plunge)**. I continue looking and I see a giant tower looking thing with seats on it that shoots up into the air and comes back down really fast. **(A/N:Look up Double Shot Playland.) **I also see this giant purple diamond type shaped thing called the Starship 2000.

"I wanna go on the Starship 2000. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, lets go.**(A/N:For those of you who have been to Playland I'm changing it a little. So yerp. Sorry for all the authors notes I won't do this in all the chapters.)**"

We walk to the ride and go into the express line. We scan our wristbands then go in. We stand against these panels on the wall then the ride starts to spin. Then everything starts getting really heavy and we start to go up. The whole time music is playing and another song like comes on, Hope In front of me by Danny Gokey.

I start to sing along:

_I've been running through rain_

_That I thought would never end_

_Trying to make it on faith_

_In a struggle against the wind_

_I've seen the dark and the broken places_

_But I know in my soul_

_No matter how bad it gets_

_I'll be alright_

_There's hope in front of me_

_There's a light, I still see it_

_There's a hand still holding me_

_Even when I don't believe it_

_I might be down but I'm not dead_

_There's better days still up ahead_

_Even after all I've seen_

_There's hope in front of me_

_There's a place at the end of the storm_

_You finally find_

_Where the hurt and the tears and the pain_

_All fall behind_

_You open up your eyes and up ahead_

_There's a big sun shining_

_Right then and there you realize_

_You'll be alright_

_There's hope in front of me_

_There's a light, I still see it_

_There's a hand still holding me_

_Even when I don't believe it_

_I might be down but I'm not dead_

_There's better days still up ahead_

_Even after all I've seen_

_There's hope in front of me_

_There's a hope still burning_

_I can feel it rising through the night_

_And my world's still turning_

_I can feel your love here by my side_

_You're my hope_

_You're the light, I still see it_

_Your hands are holding me_

_Even when I don't believe it_

_I've got to believe_

_I still have hope_

_You are my hope_

By the time the song is done the ride is over. We walk out of the thing a bit dizzy. We walk over and get some cotton candy and funnel cake. We eat then Tobias asks me which ride I want to go on next.

"I chose which one we went on first. Its your turn to chose." I say.

"Its your first time here so you can chose what ever ride you want to go on. Ok?

"Fine."

I look around again and decide that I want to go on the Ferris Wheel.

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel? Please?" I ask.

I see a quick look of panic and fright cross his face but its gone as quickly as is came.

"Um, sure."

"Awesome."

As we wait in line for the Ferris Wheel, I keep wondering about Tobias. The closer we get to the front of the line the more nervous he seems to get. When we finally get to the front of the it is at that moment I remember that we had the express wristbands. I mentally face palm then we scan our wristbands and go into the little gondola thing. Tobias starts to breathe really hard as it starts to move. I start to get really worried.

"Toby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

" I am going to worry about you. Are you scared of heights?"

"Yes, I am. Happy now?"

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you! Why did you say yes to come on this ride if you didn't want to?"

"Cause I saw how much you wanted to go on it. And I love you to much to deprive you of it."

"That's sweet but you should've just told me. I would've been ok with not going on it. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Yes I did. That's what you don't understand."

"Ok. Since you insisted on doing this for me, then I am going to help you. Put your hand over my heart."

He does as told.

"You feel how steady it is? Try to match my breathing."

"It's not steady Tris."

"That has nothing to do with the height."

After his breathing slowed down he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Thank you Tris."

"You're welcome Toby. Now enjoy the view and the ride."

A song by Taylor Swift called Crazier comes on and me and Tobias both know the words to it. We sing along to it and I stay wrapped up in his arms until the ride is over.

"Tobias that should be our song."

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes."

"Then it is." I smile at him.

When we are walking away I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see and old couple.

"You two are adorable. Always remember that true love is unstoppable. No matter how hard things get between you never give up on your love. Have a good day."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

They walk away and we go on a few more rides until we decide we should go and meet the group at my we are walking to the exit I feel another tap on my shoulder. I turn around see someone I never thought I'd see again. They wrap me into a hug then kisses me on the lips. I pull away and slap him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I scream….

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? This is my longest chapter ever. Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be really good. Plus school started on the 4th and its been hell with getting used to the new schedule my school has and all the homework that goes along with 7th grade. Also, I was listening to Ed Sheeran and Ellie Goulding while writing this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Revelations

**A/N: I'm not even gonna bother with an excuse. Busy, no ideas blah blah blah. Read my other story and review. Thanks. Sorry that I didn't update. Love you guys. Enjoy!**

**Previously****: ****They walk away and we go on a few more rides until we decide we should go and meet the group at my house we are walking to the exit I feel another tap on my shoulder. I turn around see someone I never thought I'd see again. They wrap me into a hug then kisses me on the lips. I pull away and slap him in the face.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you!" I scream…****.**

"Beatrice, I can't believe its you." Niko yells. I push him away. Niko was my boyfriend at my old school. He was supposedly my best friend until I heard him talking about me with some of my bullies. He tried so many times to apologize but I never gave him the opportunity to. Sorry is only for accidents. He swore that we were still going out and I guess he still does.

"It's Tris now, what do you want? I moved away for a reason and we are definitely not going out anymore if that what you think." I say wiping my lips.

"What do you mean, I thought we worked this out already?" He looks genuinely confused. But I've learned to see through people.

"Do you have mental issues or are you really just that thick? Obviously, I broke up with you after you lost my trust."

"Fine then I guess we're done. But you will be mine, "Tris" Prior."

"Yeah, whatever. Leave me alone." I talk as if I'm brave when in truth I feel like bursting into tears.

Tobias must sense this because he looks at me with a look of worry, confusion, and curiosity. He must decide not to ask me cause he just shakes his head.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine, can we just go meet the gang? Please?"

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"YES, lets go." I snap, then instantly feel guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I know you mean well."

"It's ok."

"Alright lets go."

"And Tris, if you need to talk to me about anything, I will listen. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you, now lets go."

We drive back to the school and I get in my car. We drive to Toby's house so he can get an overnight bag. Then we drive down the street to my house. I see everybody waiting in their cars in the huge driveway. They look annoyed. Christina is the first to see us when we pull up. She stomps over.

"Where have you guys been?! We've been waiting here for two hours." She says, furious.

"Sorry. We skipped school and went to an amusement park. We must have lost track of time. It was….eventful. Yeah, lets say that."

"What happened?" She instantly goes from angry to curious and worried.

"I would have to explain a lot of things. So lets get the whole gang together and I'll tell everyone."

After the whole group is gathered in my living room, I take a deep breath and prepare myself to explain.

"At my old school I never told anyone that I was rich because I wanted people to like me for me and not for my money but I soon figured out what a mistake I had made. My parents enrolled me in a prep school, so everybody was basically rich and fake. Instead of driving to school I used to walk every day and wear average clothes which ended up making everybody think I was there on a scholarship. From the first day of school on I was bullied horribly. I got beat up, people called me names, I was always alone at lunch, nobody wanted to work with me on projects or anything Then, things started looking when some people apologized to me and became what I thought was friends. They never came to my house so they still didn't know I was rich. But I soon found out that these so called friends were just trying to get close to me so they could find out my secrets then tell the whole school. I became really depressed and have severe anxiety I stopped going outside and my parents had to force me to go to school everyday. Then, one day there was this new kid at school named Niko. He didn't know what was happening at the school and after working on a project together for science we connected. He asked me out on a date and I said yes. As we continued to date I slowly became less depressed and my anxiety started to go away. Then, it all came crashing down on me again when I found out that he was also talking about me with some of my bullies. I finally convinced my parents to move us and that's when I came here Everything was going fine until today when Niko saw us at Playland. I just want to escape."

"Tris, we are all here for you. No one is going to touch you as long as we are friends and we will be friends forever." Uriah says.

"Yeah, Tris. Anyone that messes with you messes with us." Zeke says.

"Thanks guys. I love you all so much."

"We love you too." They say in unison.

"That's creepy. Who wants to go swimming?"

"I do." They all say in unison….again.

"Please stop that you guys are scaring me. And go change."

Everybody grabs their swimsuits out of their bags then go into different room to change. Uriah goes into one of the deeper more complicated parts of my house and then gets lost.

"Tris! I can't find my way back to the main floor."

"Oh my God, Uriah how did you get lost?"

"I am not used to your castle of a house."

"Whatever. Anyway, each room has a thing next to it that has a number and a name. Look around and tell what room you see."

"I see one that says, Supply Closet 4."

"Ok. Stay there, I'll come get you."

I run down the stairs into the basement, make two rights then a left and find Uriah standing there like a lost child.

"Lets go, little boy. I swear sometimes you act like a 5 year old."

We get back upstairs, and everybody slaps Uriah on the back of the head. We grab towels and head to the indoor pool. I set the water to a somewhat cold temperature cause it's not fall yet and it's still hot outside. We relax in and around the pool for a couple hours then shower and go upstairs to set up and watch a movie in the screening room.

**A/N:** **I am so sorry I haven't updated. But please review with ideas. And thanks to I'mJustGoingToBeMe for being absolutely amazing and for motivating me to write this chapter.**


End file.
